Percy and Annabeth Teach a Class
by Magical Flying Pie
Summary: Percy and Annabeth teach sword fighting to young demigods. They actually do a pretty decent job. It's mostly just Percabeth fluff, but in character! Huzzah! They're still 18, let's just pretend Percy didn't get kidnapped. Probably a one-shot.


**A/N: Long time no see! Don't have an excuse, and I don't think you would care if I had one. It's not OOC for once! Yay! But of course it's still in Percy's point of view. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Basic Sword Fighting **

**Recommended for Ages 5-7 **

**Taught by ****Ms. Annabeth Chase and Mr. Percy Jackson.**

Percy's POV

It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, and I was running to the battle arena, hoping that I wouldn't get scolded by a group of 5 year olds. Annabeth and I had started teaching a class for younger campers after the flood of campers had started coming in after the summer. It was actually pretty fun, except for the fact that I was half an hour late today!

By the time I got to the arena Annabeth was just about finished teaching the kids a new manuever. She turned her head and saw me in the entry arch, "You're tardy today Mr. Jackson," she looked at me with a dissaproving look, but had a hint of a smile on her lips. I walked in towards the center of the arena where Annabeth stood, "But I'm not a student Ms. Chase,".

She stuck her free hand on her hip and said, "Well, in the governing of this class, we believe in fairness and equality for everyone and that means no diplomatic immunity for the tardy teacher," the class cheered and laughed as Annabeth taunted me.

"Not even for your adorable boyfriend?" I asked. This was actually getting kinda pathetic, but I was having too much fun to care.

She leaned towards me narrowing her eyes,"Especially not him. Because he should remember that the only reason Chiron let us teach this class together was because we promised to stay proffessional at all times," she swung her knife around and stopped the point under my chin. Her eyes had gleamed and she had an evil looking grin on her face, basically she looked like she was ready to julienne me to shreds.

I grabbed riptide and clicked the sword out, pushing Annbeth's knife out from under my chin, we both got ready for a fight.

"Start on 3?" I asked her.

"1" she said as we began to circle each other.

"2" I said as we both raised our weapons.

"...3!" The class screamed as the celestial bronze clanged together and glimmered in the sunshine.

We moved in perfect time to each other, blocking each blow just a split second before it hit. Annabeth's hair swung out in the air as we spun around. She was laughing and having the time of her life trying to pummel me into the ground. Figures.

After about ten minutes of that, we figured it'd probably be a good idea to actually teach the class...during class, so Annabeth and I basically spent the rest of the hour helping out the kids and showing them how to swing at just the right angle so you could hit someone in just the right spot to finish them off. I almost lost a limb or two, but for the most part it was pretty fun, the kids were working really hard and it felt good to know that I was helping to shape the future demigods of America.

At 1:00 Annabeth and I dismissed the class, after that we went over to a shady part of the arena to sit down and rest. We had our backs against the wall and our legs were sprawled out in fron of us. Annabeth trying to gulp down bottle of water, but I kept splashing it out of bottle and making it land on her face. "Percy!", she glared at me and then took a handful of dirt and promptly dropped it on the top of my head. I glared back at her and tried to shake the dirt off my head, but it didn't really work out too well cuz it just made the dirt go into my eyes.

"Uggh!" I wiped at my eyes and tried to wash them out with water. Annabeth just sat back and laughed at me, happily drinking out of her now non-splashing water bottle. I pouted at her "Don't laugh at my pain!"

"Why not? It's not my fault,"

"What do you mean it's not your fault? Who put a pile of dirt in my hair?" I screamed at her.

She crossed her arms, "I didn't tell you to shake your head around like a spastic idiot and get in your eyes!"

"Same difference!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

We both just sat there in silence for a few seconds before we burst out laughing. After a little while we both laid down in dirt and just stared at the sky.

Annabeth sat up and propped herself up on her elbows, "You know it's pretty nice out today, we should do something fun,"

I looked up at her and smiled, "You wanna take a long walk off a short dock with me?"

She grinned, "Don't I always say yes?"


End file.
